


Reconsidering the Offer

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [62]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Form, Animal Transformation, Deep Thinking, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Protectiveness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed thinks over Alpha Trion's offer for him to join the Council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconsidering the Offer

 

He fucking hated them.  All of them.  Maybe not all as much as the others, but he still hated every single one of them.  All of them could just go to the fucking pit.

 

But seriously, what the fuck was Alpha Trion thinking?

 

Bloodshed growled to himself as he lounged on the hot rock.  Thornstriker had wanted to go out and collect some herbs, so he came along with her in his jaguar form.  As he watched her gather the plants, his thoughts turned back to the other god's offer.

 

Had he truly been serious?  Or was it a ruse to test him or some bullshit?

 

Damn it, that old fucker was too hard to get a read of.  There was no telling what he was doing and shit.

 

But the offer... as much as he hated the Council and what it was, it had its perks.

 

He could have power and authority over others.  But he had that already.  No one messed with him or his lover, not after Landmine.  Luxuries and riches meant little to him and Thornstriker didn't really care for rare items or gifts from faraway places or mythical creatures.  Protection rights, claims, and all that other shit didn't mean anything to him.

 

But then there came the matter of the safe houses.

 

As Council members, it was inevitable that in such positions of power, someone would go after them.  Or for someone easer...

 

So every member of the Council was given a safe house, tempered and crafted for their needs and loved ones, in case of a threat.

 

He didn't like the idea of a secretive safe place.  Especially not since that bastard god kept Thornstriker locked up in something similar.  But if it were applied the opposite way...

 

Thornstriker could be protected.  Nebula and Novabomb weren't always available.  And sometimes even when he had to go to others like his father, they couldn't get there right away.  But with a safe house only he knew of, Thornstriker could be protected if something happened and he couldn't stay by her side.

 

"Bloodshed."

 

Hands scratching his ears broke his thoughts.

 

"I was able to collect what I needed.  Do you want to head back home?"

 

And as he stared into her blue eyes and nodded, purring under her dainty fingers, he thought back to that offer.

 

Maybe... Maybe it might be worth something after all.

 

END


End file.
